1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a controlled apparatus, and an operation control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an aspect of a radiographic system, an installation-type terminal apparatus is arranged in an operating room and a radiographic apparatus is arranged in a radiographic room. The radiographer positions the patient in the radiographic room and performs a radiographing operation in the operating room. Since the installation-type terminal apparatus is arranged in the operating room, it is difficult to position the patient in the radiographic room while viewing a display screen provided in the installation-type terminal apparatus. In another aspect of the radiographic system, a portable terminal apparatus can be used in addition to the structure in which the installation-type terminal apparatus is arranged in the operating room and the radiographic apparatus is arranged in the radiographic room. The same operation as that of the installation-type terminal apparatus can be performed by the portable terminal apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to position the patient in the radiographic room while viewing the display screen provided in the portable terminal apparatus.
JP2006-314791A discloses a medical examination or medical treatment apparatus in which the remote operation of an X-ray apparatus 2 is available when an operation element 8 is disposed in a room 12 and the remote operation of the X-ray apparatus 2 is unavailable when the operation element 8 is disposed outside the room 12. JP2009-77968A discloses a method in which a code 3 is allocated to a rack on which a medical apparatus 7 is mounted and a reading device 9 reads the code 3 for reserving the medical apparatus 7. In addition, JP2011-100287A discloses a method which permits the execution of a program 101 only under illumination light 200.
When the portable terminal apparatus is used to operate the radiographic apparatus, the portable terminal apparatus is carried out of the X-ray room or the operating room. In order to ensure security, it is necessary to prevent the portable terminal apparatus from being operated at a location outside the X-ray room or the operating room. IDs or passwords may be used to strengthen security. However, in this case, there is a concern that the IDs or the passwords will leak. In addition, in the case where an ID card is used for authentication, installation costs may be required. Furthermore, in the case of biometric authentication, it is difficult to perform authentication when a person wears a mask or gloves, or when a person becomes old, or when a person is wounded or injured.
In JP2006-314791A, JP2009-77968A, and JP2011-100287A, the enusuring of security is not taken in consideration in using the portable terminal apparatus to operate a controlled apparatus such as a radiographic apparatus.